Black Eyes, and Bloody Noses
by roguishcharm
Summary: Remy and Rogue breaks up, but this time, it's Rogue that must do the apologizing. ROMY!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER - I do not own the X-men.

A/N - I know I said I wasn't going to write any more fics, but I have come to realize that this a hobby/stress reliever that I can't give up. So, here I am again :P

Well, I started this fic in December, and I was planning to post it for Valentine's Day, but as you can see, it didn't happen that way, so I changed it up a bit, and I hope you guys like it.

* * *

Tabitha Smith, and Amara Aquilla were in Jubilation Lee's room working on their class project, when they heard arguing out in the hallway. The girls glanced at one another, and as if reading each other's minds, simultaneously jumped up, and ran toward the door, poking their heads out to find that Gambit and Rogue were the cause of the commotion. Fortunately for the girls, the couple was too focused on their heated discussion, to notice the extra company.

"How long are you goin' t'be mad at me?" Remy Lebeau asked, trying to wrap his arms around his girlfriend.

Rogue pushed him away. She was angry at him, and she didn't want him near her at the moment. "Just leave meh alone!"

"I already said I'm sorry. What more do you wan' from me?" Remy asked tiredly. They've been fighting the whole way home, and frankly, he just wanted to stop fighting, make up and get some sleep.

"Nothin'! Why, don't ya just go back t'that girl that was hangin' all over ya!"

"Rogue…" Gambit stopped in mid-sentence when he heard a gasp from his left, and turned to see 3 pairs of eyes looking back at him. "Let's go into de room." he said, as he pushed Rogue into the room.

The girls ran out of the room, and knelt in front of Rogue's door, pressing their ears against it.

"**Rogue, I'm not cheatin' on you. Why can't you believe me?"**

"**Well, it might be easier t'believe ya if ya **_**weren't**_** flirtin' with **_**every**_** girl at the party!"**

"**Remy was just talkin'."**

"**Is that what it's called now? Talkin'?"**

"What are you girls doing?" Bobby Drake asked suspiciously, as he, Jamie Madrox and Ray Crisp came up behind them. "Are you….."

"Shhhh! We can't hear what they're saying!" Amara said angrily.

"Yeah, so shut up or get lost." Tabitha added with a threatening glare.

Bobby looked at his friends and shrugged, before the three of them found a place between the girls and pressed their ears against the door too.

"**You're actin' like Remy took someone home an' had sex wit' dem!" **

"**Maybe **_**if**_** Ah weren't there, ya would've!"**

"**You know what? Remy be goin' back home now, an' we can talk 'bout dis again tomorrow mornin', when you're calm."**

The New Recruits immediately pushed and shoved each other into the safety of Jubilee's room when they heard Remy walking toward the door.

Jamie, the youngest of the group, was the first to speak. "Do you think they heard us?" His answer was an elbow to the stomach, and a loud "Shush!" from everyone.

When Remy didn't storm out of the room, Bobby poked his head out to investigate.

"**Remy, don't ya dare walk out on meh!"**

"He's still in the room." Bobby informed them.

The gang instantly spilled out of the room, and resumed their spot in front of the door.

"**Remy don't want t'argue no more wit' you, especially when you're actin' crazy, an' yellin' at me like dis!"**

"**How the hell am Ah supposed t'act! What? Ah'm supposed t'be calm an' collective when Ah find out that MAH BOYFRIEND IS CHEATIN' ON MEH!"**

"**I already told you, I'm not cheatin' on you!" **

"**Ya could at least be man enough t'own up t'yo' mistakes!"**

"**Remy didn't do anyt'ing wrong!"**

"**Oh, so now Ah **_**imagined**_** Ah saw ya kissin' that girl!"**

"**She kissed **_**Remy**_**. Dere's a difference."**

"**Yeah, an' ya were tryin' **_**really**_** hard t'fight her off!"**

"**Damn it Rogue! It's not like Remy asked her t'kiss him!"**

"**Yeah, an' ya did **_**nothin'**_** t'encourage it."**

"**She was drunk."**

"**What a likely excuse." **

"**Remy didn't do anyt'ing wrong. You need t'stop blowin' dis out of proportion."**

"Why doesn't Remy just apologize?" Jubilee whispered. "Or just shut up altogether."

"I know. He's only making Rogue madder." Bobby agreed.

"I'm on Gambit's side on this one." Ray put in. "Rogue clearly doesn't trust him. If _my_ girlfriend didn't trust me and contantly accused me of cheating, I'd be pissed, and probably would've left a long time ago. Man, I just don't know how Gambit stayed with her for as long as he did."

Tabitha shook her head disappointingly at Ray. "Are we listening to the same argument here? Gambit was kissing some other girl! He's definitely in the wrong here!"

"Actually, I have to agree with Ray." Amara added. "Rogue already knew that Gambit was a flirt _before_ they even dated, and honestly, I think she should trust him enough to know that he would never cheat on her. Relationships should be based on trust, right?"

"I understand what you're saying, but I think Rogue has a right to be angry here. How do you think she must feel right now? I mean, she can't touch anyone without sucking the life out of them, and here Gambit's randomly kissing _some_ girl." Jubilee said disgustedly.

"Actually he wasn't the one doing the kissing." Ray corrected.

"Shhhhh! Rogue's talking again." Jamie whispered, as he tried to wedge himself between Ray and Amara. "Move over, I can't hear anything!"

"**Ah can't believe Ah actually thought ya could change." **

"**Here we go again!"**

"**What is that supposed t'mean?" **

"**Rogue, you're startin' t'drive Remy crazy! All I've done is tried t'make you happy, but you just don't appreciate anyt'ing I've done fo' you!"**

"**_Ah _don't appreciate anythin'!"**

"**No you don't! All you do is complain 'bout what an asshole Remy is! Well, THIS IS WHO I AM! If you don't like it, den maybe you should go find someone like Scott! Damn! I almost wish I **_**was**_** cheatin' on you, 'cause den I wouldn't be so frustrated all de damn fuckin' time!" **

"Oh-No." the Recruits all said in unison.

"**Get out!"**

"**Glad to!"**

"**Ah don't ever want t'see ya again!"**

"**I wouldn't come back even if you begged me on your hands an' knees!"**

"**We're through! Do ya hear me! We're through!"**

"**Good luck findin' someone else t'put up wit' all yo' shit!" **

By the time the gang realized that Remy was coming out, it was too late. Remy had pulled open the door so quickly, the Recruits piled on top of each other inside the room. Bobby was going to offer some kind of explanation, but one look into Remy's eyes, Bobby wisely kept his mouth shut, and took off into Jubliee's room with the rest of the group.

A few minutes after Bobby walked in, and closed the door behind him, the rumble of a motorcycle was heard, and they knew that Gambit had left. No one said anything while Bobby found a seat on the carpet, as the girls got comfortable on the bed.

"Wow that was insane." Bobby finally said, breaking the silence. "I've never heard them fight like that before."

"I know. I never thought Gambit could get _that_ mad, I mean, he's usually so laid back." Amara commented. "It was actually kind of scary to see him _that_ angry."

"Yeah well, Gambit finally had it with her." Ray put in. "It's about time."

"You're such an insensitive jerk sometimes." Jubilee said, throwing her pillow at him. "You should just stop talking altogether."

"Do you think they really broke up this time?" Jamie asked.

"Gambit actually held their relationship together I think, and now that he walked out…I don't know what's going to happen with them." Amara answered. "But I really hope it's not over between them."

"Guys! Why are we all in their business anyway?" Tabitha asked. "We have more important things to worry about than someone else's love life."

"Yeah." Ray agreed. "I say we go to the arcade."

"I second that motion." Jamie said happily.

"I think we could use the break." Amara said, looking at Jubilee. "What do you say Jubes?"

"What about our projects?" Jubilee asked worriedly. "It's due in a couple of days."

Tabitha rolled her eyes, and gave Jubilee a little push. "Oh, stop being such a party pooper. We can finish everything by tomorrow."

"I don't know guys…."

"So it's agreed then." Bobby said ignoring Jubilee's hesitation. "Let's all get changed, and meet downstairs in, say, 15 minutes?"

Ray and the rest of the crew were already getting up and heading toward the door. "See you guys in a little bit."

When everyone had left the room, Jubilee rolled out of bed, got dressed, and applied a little bit of make-up on. When the six of them got together, they always managed to get into some kind of trouble, and Jubliee had enough going on, and didn't needed extra chores added to her list. For a second, she thought of not going, but the thought quickly past, because she knew if she wasn't downstairs, either Amara or Tabitha would come up and drag her out, whether she liked it or not. With a final glance into the mirror, Jubilee left her room, and made her way downstairs. As she past Rogue's room, she heard crying, and stopped. _Yes, Rogue was definitely crying,_ Jubilee thought. She wanted to knock on the door, but thought better of it. Rogue needed to be alone right now, and with a heavy heart, Jubilee left Rogue to go downstairs.

* * *

A/N - Please review and let me know what you think so far. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

The aroma of freshly brewed coffee lured John Allerdyce awake, an instant later the smell of bacon and eggs assaulted his senses, and had him jumping out of bed and heading into the kitchen, where he found Remy preparing breakfast. For the past month, Remy had refused to leave their 2-bedroom apartment and refused to do much of anything else for that matter. John had tried multiple times to get him out of the tiny complex, but Remy had remained adamant and only wanting to be left alone. John had even gone as far as throwing away their television, and hiding the telephones so he couldn't call for delivery, in hopes that Remy would leave the apartment when he got bored or hungry. Instead of leaving like John had planned, Remy slept the day away and went without eating for two days. John was forced to call it quits to say the least.

John was happy to see that Remy had finally shaved and showered this morning, and exchanged his wife beater and boxers for a T-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. "Damn Remy, aren't you a sight for sore eyes." John greeted cheerfully, as he crossed his arms across his chest and lend against the doorframe that separated the bedroom from the kitchen.

"Good mornin' t'you too mon ami." Remy said with a smile. "Two eggs or three?" He asked, as he grabbed the egg carton from the fridge.

"Three." John answered, as he rubbed his palms together enthusiastically. "Scrambled."

"Toast?"

"Two."

"Comin' right up."

While Remy was busy with the cooking, John cleared the table and grabbed the paper plates and plastic silverware from the cupboard and set up the table just as Remy finished. Remy gave each of them both a hearty helping of bacon and eggs, before grabbing the toasts from the toaster and smearing a good amount of butter onto them then tossing it onto their plates. John quickly grabbed his seat and dug into his food as Remy took his seat across from John before tearing into his breakfast.

"So, you're gonna go call her today?" John asked with his mouth full of eggs.

Remy didn't need to ask whom he was referring to, and just the mentioned of her had him clenching his teeth. "No." He replied, without looking up from his plate.

John stopped eating, and looked up at Remy in surprise. "You're not?"

Remy shoved the remaining eggs into his mouth, before answering his friend. "No." He repeated.

"But…."

Remy looked up from his plate, his knuckles white from his death grip on the fork, slammed his free hand against the table with his fist, making John and everything else on the table jump. "Remy said no, an' I don' ever want to hear her name mentioned ever again!"

"Shit, I'm sorry mate." John apologized, with his hands held out in front of him, as if he was afraid Remy would launch himself across the table and choke the life out of him at any moment. "I just thought…"

"Just drop it okay?" Remy said as he raked his fingers through his hair, trying to calm himself. He didn't mean to lose his temper, but for once he wished his friends would see things from his side. Yes, he understood why everyone sympathized more with _her_, but it didn't mean that he wasn't hurting too just because he was better at hiding his emotions.

"Yeah, yeah, of course."

They never had a "normal" relationship even from their first meeting, and just thinking about it made Remy wince at the thought of how close he came to hurting her, and thanked God that Rogue had gotten rid of the glowing card he gave her before it blew off her hand, or worst…

There was also a time when he had used her, with no regards to her life, or her well-being, his only concern was his mission to save his father, and nothing more. When Rogue had finally figured everything out after absorbing him, he expected her to hate him, and leave him there to die…but instead, she came back, and no doubt saved his and his father's life. To have risked her life in coming back to help him because it was the right thing to do, took a lot of courage, and it also said a lot about the person she really was inside, and he didn't know it at the time, but that was when he fell in love with her, and eventually, the reason why he came looking for her when his contract with Magneto had ended.

Even though he'd come a long way from the man he used to be, to the man he is now, loving her still didn't seem to be enough. They had their good days, and those were the days he treasured, but then there were times when Rogue would close herself off from him, like a one-way mirror, where he was left guessing, and wondering what she was thinking. That's what hurt the most, that she didn't trust him enough to keep her secrets, making the barrier between them even more evident.

Was it _wrong_ to want _more_ from her?

"John, what do you say we have a guys night out tomorrow night? To celebrate sort of speak."

"Celebrate? Celebrate what?"

"Bachelorhood."

--

At first Wanda Maximoff thought she was seeing things, but at a closer inspection, her suspicions were confirmed. There was a peeping tom in the tree with binoculars, spying on some unsuspecting person in John's apartment building. She quietly snuck up behind the intruder, ready to blast whoever it was with her powers, when she recognized the white streaked auburn hair.

"Rogue? Is that you?" She asked, as she dropped her hands to her sides.

Startled by the intrusion, Rogue screamed and as she spun around, she lost her footing, and if she hadn't instinctively hooked her arms around the tree limb, she would have came tumbling down from the tree. "Wanda? Wh…what are ya doin' here?" She asked breathlessly, as she regained her balance.

"What am _I_ doing?" She asked, looking at her incredulously. "_I_ should be asking _you _that question." she said, crossing her arms across her chest, and cocking her head to the side.

"Oh, ya mean _what_ Ah'm doin' up _here_? Oh, umm nothin'." She said looking around nervously, avoiding eye contact with Wanda.

Rogue knew this wasn't like her, but she had missed him. She waited for his call, but it never came. She barely slept, and hardly left the mansion unless she had to, fearing that she'd miss his call. Eventually, Wolverine had to demote her from valued X-men member to babysitter for the New Recruits.

"Were you here to see Remy?"

Rogue knew she was caught, but she wasn't ready to admit it. "No." She said, as she jumped down from the tree and dusted herself off with her hands.

"Rogue…." Wanda began patiently. "Just go knock on his door, you know you want to." She urged.

"No." Rogue replied stubbornly, with a tilt of her chin.

"So you're going to keep stalking him?"

"Ah'm _not_ stalkin' him."

Wanda smirked at her friend. "Then what were you doing 5 miles from the mansion, in a tree, with binoculars?"

"Ah was star gazin'." Rogue said quickly.

"Star gazing huh?" Wanda said trying to hold back a knowing smile, as she looked up at the cloudy sky. "Wanna try to give me something better?"

Rogue finally hung her head in defeat, and took a seat on the grass. "Fine, Ah was checkin' up on him, _not_ stalkin' him." She finally admitted with as much dignity as she could muster.

Wanda sat down next to her. "Riiiiiiighhhtt. Come on Rogue, talk to me."

After a few moments of silence, Rogue finally broke the silence. "Ah didn't mean to blow up on him, Ah was just so frustrated about-" Rogue stopped mid-sentenced.

"About what?"

Rogue exhaled loudly. She knew Wanda wasn't going to leave her alone until she finished what she was about to say. "Dr. McCoy has been helping me with controlling my powers for the last 6 months." Rogue admitted.

"Really? Any progress?"

"No. Nothing. Nada."

"Is that the reason why you've been having all those mood swings?"

Rogue flushed with embarrassment. "That bad huh?"

Wanda didn't have to say yes for Rogue to know the answer. She hadn't meant to take out all her frustrations out on Remy, but she did. When they had their last so called fight, Rogue was going to tell Remy about the sessions, but when the girl from the party planted a kiss on Remy, Rogue realized that Remy was better off without her. It wasn't like the sessions were improving, and she was only holding Remy back from having a real relationship. Rogue wondered constantly why Remy stayed with her even when she'd been pushing him away. They couldn't do anything normal couples did, like kissing and touching, let alone make love. How could any normal man be okay with all that, especially when their relationship was destined to end?

Wanda broke Rogue from her thoughts. "Why haven't you told Remy about the sessions?"

"Ummmm…."

"Rogue! You should have let him help!"

"Ah know, Ah know." She said, but deep down she knew the sessions were going to be a waste of time, and she didn't want Remy to get his hopes up, nor give him more disappointments.

Wanda looked at her friend, and shook her head. "Rogue…"

"What?"

"You know I love you and all, but if he leaves you, I don't really blame him."

"Huh?" 

"Remy loves you and is willing to sacrifice so much for you, _not_ for himself, but for _you_, and you can't seem to appreciate it. If you would just look past all your fears, you'll see how devoted he is to you. All he wants to do is make you happy. Some people wait all their lives for someone like him, and never find it, and here you are ready to throw it all away."

"Ah…"

"I worry about you sometimes."

"What do yah mean?"

Wanda grinned at her. "I worry that one day you'll end up being the crazy cat lady."

"Wanda!"

"I'm serious, if you keep pushing everyone away you're _really _going to end up alone…well except for the cats of course." She added with a chuckle and earned a punch on the arm from Rogue.

"Its already too late."

"Just tell him about those sessions. He'll finally understand why you've been going psycho on him this whole time, and see where things go from there."

"You mean, like, go tell him now? Ah mean, Ah need time t'...Hey, wait a minute, what are ya doin' here?" Rogue suddenly asked.

"I'm here to see John. I…ummm needed to talk to him…about, errr…something." Wanda stammered.

"Talk…yeah sure, just like when Ah said Ah was star gazin' right?" Rogue laughed.

In the 3 years that they'd been friends, she had never seen Wanda this nervous before, and it made her laugh out loud. She'd always liked John, and thought that he would be a good match for Wanda, if only one of them would hurry up and make the first move.

"Oh shut up, and go talk to Remy." Wanda said as she stood up, and pulled Rogue up along with her.

"Wanda, wait." Rogue protested as Wanda started pushing her towards the apartment complex.

"What?"

"What 'bout yo' date with John?"

"It's not a date! Besides I told him that I _might_ come over."

"Wanda please, go. Ah'll talk t'Remy tomorrow, Ah'm just not ready to face him just yet."

Wanda glanced at the apartment, then back at Rogue. "I..."

"Ah'll be fine. Just go."

Wanda was still skeptical. "Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

Wanda brightened. "Thanks." She said, giving Rogue a hug. "Just promise me that you won't give up on Remy until you've talked to him okay?"

Rogue only nodded, but made no promises.


End file.
